


Smoke a Little Weed on my Couch in the Backroom Hideaway

by Buttonforbutter



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Sex, Having to be semi quiet because Hal's mom and brothers are in the house at the moment, High School, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nerd Barry Allen, Rebel Hal, Smoking, Smut, Underage Smoking, Weed, barry gay tho, good ol' times, hal also gay tho, why couldn't they do it at Barry's house??? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttonforbutter/pseuds/Buttonforbutter
Summary: Hal somehow convinces Barry to smoke pot in his room on a Saturday night. They smoke and things go from two buddies hanging out to two boyfriends doing something too intimate for little peewees hanging on the street.This is terrible sorry. :/





	Smoke a Little Weed on my Couch in the Backroom Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by something that happened to me irl. I was Barry in the situation and I swear to god, I don't regret it. 
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry that the smut in this was so short, I've just had a massive writers block and I really, really wanted to get this done. Hopefully my next Halbarry smut, whenever that is, will make up for it. Or my next Guykyle smut will make up for it. I mean, that is the next story that I think I will be writing after all. 
> 
> ;)

“Hey Bear, Guess what I got.” Hal said. Anything with Hal could either be bad or good. It was like playing chance with the devil and god at times. This time, I was hoping god was going to win tonight. 

"What?" I asked. I wanted it to be something innocent and simple like Hal getting a new video game, a nice little present for me, or saying jk and then going on a rant about how stupid his mom is. The last one wasn't the best of the three but ti was a lot better than what I knew that Hal was capable of doing. 

Hal pulled out something from his pocket it was in a little plastic zip lock bag. "I got a joint, a lighter and a friend. What does that equal to you?" Definitely not what I was hoping for. 

"Hal, no we can't. Your family is in the house, they'll smell it. It has a smell and police dogs can pick up the smell months after you smoked the joint. It's illegal. And even if it wasn't illegal, you'd have to be older to smoke it. So it would still be illegal. I'm not smoking that." I said. I wouldn't consider myself as the goody two-shoes type but when it came to illegal and legal things, I was. 

"Come on Barry. It's not like police dogs are randomly going to go after you. Plus, my mom never comes to my room."

"No, I am not smoking that." 

"Please Bear. You'll never know what it's like until you try it." 

"I don't know." 

"Do it for me? For us?"

"Fine. But if anything happens, I'm blaming you."

When I was younger, my mom told me to never hang out with rebels. She said that if I did, one day I'd do bad things with them. I thought that she was bogus and hung out with whoever I wanted to hang out with. I never started to hang out with any rebels until eighth grade. I started hanging out with Hal because we had to work on a math project together. Then, I realized how much I liked him. And so me hanging casually out with rebels and having them scare off bullies for me began. 

Hal lit the joint up and took the first puff of the night. I knew that I was going to regret this, especially tomorrow. But today wasn't tomorrow. So when Hal handed me the joint, I took it and took my first puff. Then, I choked.

Hal laughed as I coughed. Water that was rushing into my eyes was making seeing clearly an impossible task. I wanted to smack Hal but my eyes wanted to remain closed shut. 

The joint was out of my hand in no time. No, I didn't drop it in the middle of my coughing fit. Hal took it from me. I wanted to take it back from him and show that I could smoke pot just as well as him but I knew that I would end up coughing even worse than what I had previously done. 

"Don't inhale the smoke, especially since it's your first time smoking anything." Hal said before he took another hit. I watched him as he did so. My throat still burned and my eyes were still watery. 

Hal handed me the joint again. I put it in between my lips and did like Hal said, I didn't inhale. I breathed in a little bit and then I removed the joint and breather out. 

I looked over at Hal. He was smiling at me. I didn't know if he was smiling at me because he was high, happy that I didn't die on my second puff, because of something more than all those, or a little bit of both. Whatever it was, it made him look into my eyes like I meant the world to him. And him doing that made me feel like that was true, it made me feel important; validated.

"I want to kiss you." Hal said. So little of his voice was actually coming out that it sounded like he was whispering to me. I wanted him to talk to me again in that voice. It was so hot. He was so hot. 

"You can kiss me." Any person in the world besides me would've said something like, "Then kiss me." But I was a total dweeb so said what I had said instead. I kind of hated it but at the same time, that was me and I learned to accept my dweeby self. Besides, Hal wanted to kiss my dweeby self, so might as well tolerate it if someone can love it. 

"Oh, I guess I was talking." Hal was definitely feeling funny, I could tell by what he just said and how his eyes had a relaxed look that he didn't have a minute ago. I was feeling the same thing. A buzz, a rush of joy, relaxation, anything related to that. 

"Are you going to kiss me?" I questioned. I don't know why but asking the question made me suddenly feel lost. I felt like I was in a maze, a maze of Hal Jordan. He hadn't even said anything yet, not even a noise and I felt lost. 

"Yeah, I'll kiss you." Hal said while he slowly leaned closer to me. I parted my lips. The days, well seconds, of me feeling lost was gone, it was like as if it never existed. 

Hal's lips pressed against mine. The taste of orange chicken lingered on his lips. I could also taste some pot but it wasn't as pleasant as the chicken was. 

I had to break the kiss to tell him how good the fading taste of orange chicken that came from his lips tasted. "Hal, you're making me crave orange chicken. When did you eat that? Why did you eat it without me? Now I'm sad." I said right after I pulled back from Hal. 

Hal started laughing and my sadness went away as fast as Thanos's snap. I laughed too because in my high self's mind, common knowledge was that when Hal laughed, you also laughed no matter what. And it wasn't a fake laugh either. His laugh brought me general high happiness. 

"I'm sorry Bear. I'm- so terrible but I love you so not terrible." Hal said before he grabbed the joint out of my hand and took another hit at it. When he did that I put my hands out in a grabby motion just like what a toddler would do when they wanted something. 

Hal gave me the joint. I put it in between my lips and tried to breathe in a little bit more of the smoke this time. I was successful and didn't choke like I had choked the first time.

Suddenly, the joint was snached out of my hand and before I knew it I was laying on my back on Hal's bed. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me but I didn't fall too far down since I was previously sitting on his bed. 

Hal was on top of me. He felt warm and I enjoyed it. That feeling didn't last long because I started thinking about the fire that the joint could cause. I became frantic and looked around the room without actually getting up. Though I was moving my body rapidly as I couldn't help it. 

"Where's the joint?" I asked Hal. He didn't take me seriously he started laughing at me. The common knowledge of Hal laughing and then me laughing was not being put to work this time because when it came to life or death, high common knowledge was not the same as sober common knowledge. Sober common knowledge was stronger and it was currently beating the shit out of high common knowledge. 

"Geez, eager to smoke much Bear?" Hal asked. I frantically shook my head.

"Having something lit up like a joint or cigarette or something and laying it down on a burnable surface is a fire hazard Hal." I told Hal. I wasn't frantic when I spoke to him. It calmed me down even though his house could burn down, Hal and I would be caught with pot, and we'd be sent to juvie. Or worse, jail. 

"It's in my hand," Hal paused and displayed a wide smile that stretched from ear to ear. "But i'm going to put it out." Hal said as he leaned over me and put out the joint on a glass bowl that was on his nightstand. Then, he went back into his original position over me. 

Hal moved down to sit on his legs. He then put his hands on my lower hamstrings and pulled my legs up to my chest. When Hal moved back up to my level he planted a kiss on my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he was kissing me. 

"I want to fuck you Barry. Really hard." Hal whispered in my ear. The hot breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine. My natural instinct was to arch my back. So, I did just that. 

"Then fuck me, as hard as you want. Because I want it too. Really, really bad. I want your cock really bad Hal. Please." What I said was true. I wanted Hal and I wanted him right then and there. Sure, his two brother and mom might be in the same house as us, hell, in the room next to us but when you're high and horny, the only thing that you want in that moment of time is to become more high and get fucked. 

Did Hal ever had sex before this? Yes. With a guy? No. Have I ever had sex before this? Yes. With a guy? Yes. With a girl? No. 

"Mhm, take off your clothes." Hal said before he backed up from me and started to take off his clothes. I started to take off my clothes too and in the same order that Hal was taking off his clothes. 

Hal got back on top of me after we both were naked. "Ah." I moaned nervously. Hal looked all over my body, which was making me really insecure. Even though I knew that Hal was not judging me unless if it was a positive judgement. 

"You're so hot like this Bear, I swear to god." Hal complimented me. My face felt like it was getting warmer after Hal had complimented me. I didn't even know how that was possible but things happen all the time. 

Hal quickly snatched some lube that was casually sitting on top of his nightstand. He poured what looked to be way too much lube for my high self and maybe it was or it wasn't. I mean, it could've been me seeing things because I was high or Hal actually poured too much lube into his hands because he was also high. 

I was focusing on a poster that was hanging on Hal's wall. It was some band but I couldn't have been bothered to read it at the time. Then, I felt something wet enter my ass. I look back at Hal and realized that we were having sex. 

"We're having sex!" I exclaimed to Hal excitedly. Hal started laughing and added another finger in me. I couldn't help but moan loudly as Hal still laughed at what I was assuming I had said. 

"Shh. Barry, my family's in the house." Hal said. I made a 'hm' noise in understandment. My high self only understood like half of that sentence. 

People in my position would say that their first time was painful but the weed was taking some of the pain away. Plus, my high self decided that I was going to only focus on the pleasure. 

A third finger slipped into my ass. I felt myself getting tight around his finger so I relaxed as soon as I could. 

This whole entire time I couldn't help but moan. I made sure to not moan too too loud and I could only focus on one thing at a time. That meant if moaning quietly would make me moan a lot, then that was how it was going to be. 

It took me five seconds to realize that Hal had pulled his fingers out of me. When I did realize that, it felt like a deep depression had hit me. I don't really know why I got so sad but it was probably because Hal was no longer inside of me. 

Hal moved my legs so that they would go over his shoulders. I felt his cock enter within no time. It didn't even hurt as much as I expected it to. Though I wasn't complaining. 

"Hal! Ah!" I moaned loudly. Hal slapped a hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. I guess that I forgot about that. Good thing I had a high Hal to lazily and aggressively slap a hand over my mouth. 

Hal thrusted in and out of me rapidly, with no care of how I was doing. That was fine, I was enjoying myself as much as him. 

Within a little under ten seconds of Hal thrusting into me, he already managed to have his dick slip out once. But did either of us care? No. We just wanted to have the fucking of our lives and if that included having Hal's dick slip out of me a few times, we'd be fine with that. 

"Fuck. Barry-" Hal continued to moan. The only thing that wasn't an incomprehensible noise was my name, which Hal moaned over and over again. I moaned his name and made other noises In a non serious side, we were twining. 

"Hal! Hal! Hal! Hal!" I moaned his name as much as I could. It was like my life depended on me moaning Hal's name non stop. If that was true, I wouldn't mind doing that as long as Hal was on top of me, giving it to me. 

Everything was going really fast, almost too fast, even for me. The only thing that I could feel was Hal's cock thrusting in and out of me. And god, did it feel amazing. Hal felt amazing. 

Before I knew it, I was cumming and Hal was cumming in me. We both were moaning way much louder than we both needed to. If his no one heard us, I'd be shocked. 

Hal moved next to me and laid down on my left side. We both laid there for a complete minute of silence, trying to catch our breaths. 

If someone had heard us, they weren't saying anything yet. I hoped to keep it that way. I hoped that no one had heard us and Hal and I got extremely lucky.

"Fuck. I'm gonna smoke another one." Hal said while he rolled up another joint. I watched him, fascinated at what he was doing. It was as if I hadn't seen him roll up the first one that he did before we were high. 

"Smoke and round two?" I asked him. Hal had the biggest smirk that I ever seen on his face. Correction, that I ever seen on anyone's face. 

"Hell yeah Bear!" Hal exclaimed excitedly. He picked up his lighter and lt the second joint of many to come that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I was in the mood to write smut in the beginning of the story when I wasn't writing smut and then when I was writing smut, I wasn't in the mood to write smut. So, sorry. I posted it anyways. :/
> 
> This was something. Woo-ee! I'm going to bed now, night.  
> Or morning.  
> Or afternoon.  
> Or evening.  
> Or whatever.


End file.
